yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
National Solidarity Party
The National Solidarity Party (NSP, ) is an opposition political party in Singapore. The party was formed in 1987, and joined the Singapore Democratic Alliance (SDA) political grouping in 2001, before withdrawing from the alliance in 2007. To date, no member of the party has won an election to claim a constituency seat in Parliament. However the party's fomer Secretary-General, Steve Chia, served as a Non-Constituency Member of Parliament (NCMP) from 2001 to 2006. History The NSP was founded by a group of middle-class businessmen and women in July 1987. The party has contested every general election in Singapore since 1988. In 2001, the NSP became a founding member of the Singapore Democratic Alliance (SDA), along with the Singapore Justice Party (SJP), the Singapore People's Party (SPP) and the Singapore Malay National Organization (PKMS). The Chairman of the alliance was the SPP leader and Member of Parliament (MP) for Potong Pasir, Chiam See Tong. At the 2001 general election, Chiam was re-elected as MP for Potong Pasir, and NSP Secretary-General Steve Chia became the SDA's second representative in Parliament when he earned a position as a Non-Constituency MP. Chia achieved this by garnering 34.6% of the votes in the constituency of Chua Chu Kang, which was the highest percentage of the vote secured by a losing opposition candidate at the election. At the 2006 general election, the NSP again fielded candidates as part of the SDA grouping. However Chiam was the only SDA candidate to enter Parliament at that election when he was re-elected as MP for Potong Pasir. Steve Chia increased his share of the vote in Chua Chu Kang to 39.63%, but this was lower than the 43.9% gained by the Worker's Party in Aljunied GRC, and hence Chia lost his position as a Non-Constituency MP. In 2007, the NSP decided to withdraw from the SDAhttp://www.nsp.sg/nspnews/NSP_News_7/Press%20Release%20-%20Re-positioning%20of%20the%20NSP.pdf with a view to "explore new possibilities through wider latitude to manoeuvre, re-engineer, and rebuild the NSP". Sebastian Teo also took over the leadership of the party from Steve Chia. The party acquired a new collective colour of orange for their activity jersey as a sign of vitality and rebirth. The party's newsletter underwent a transformation and adopted the new name North Star. National Solidarity Party is where Liow Jian Chong, Loy Chee Yuan and Yeo Su Qing had been worked from. Objectives and mission In late-2007, the NSP formulated a set of political objectives and mission statements: Political Objectives • To build a multi-Party democracy by winning seats in the next General Election. • To organise and maintain an active ground presence to understand the people’s need and concerns. • To provide a credible platform for the people to express their views and concerns so as to influence government policies. Mission Statements • The NSP exists to uphold democracy and provide constructive ideas to benefit the society. • We shall positively promote the establishment of a multi-Party political system. • The NSP envisions to be a credible and caring ruling Party. Core Value NSP believes in the human potential, dignity and rights of all people regardless of race, language and religion. The Party is committed towards the building of a more open, dynamic, vibrant and inclusive society through consensus and the democratic process. It also values the contribution of each and every member towards the promotion of its potential cause. The Party activates its core values through its motto: Building A Society For All. 15th Central Executive Council * President: Teo Kway Huang Sebastian * Secretary-General: Jeannette Chong Aruldoss * First Assistant Secretary-General: Reno Fong Chin Leong * Second Assistant Secretary-General: Nicole Seah Xue Ling * Treasurer: Raymond Chua * Assistant Treasurer: Steve Chia Kiah Hong * Organising Secretary: Tony Tan Lay Thiam * First Assistant Organising Secretary: Hon Ting Huat * Second Assistant Organising Secretary: Spencer Ng * Council Member: Hazel Poa Koon Koon * Council Member: Tan Chee Kien * Council Member: James Teo * Council Member: Ivan Yeo * Council Member: Nazryn Azhar Samat * Council Member: Syafarin Bin Sarif * Council Member: Yip Yew Weng References External links *Official site Category:Political parties in Singapore